Stain's Destiny
by XNightwindX
Summary: Stain, a kit abandoned with his siblings possibly by their mother are found in front of Bone. They are taken into Bloodclan, and strangely, along with Scourge, Bone slowly feels as if he was growing affection for them. After Scourge and Bone's death, the kits struggle to stay in Bloodclan, while Stain attempts to prove his siblings wrong about his existence, but will he succeed?
1. The Characters

Stain - Small, Snow-white tom with black stripes that resemble stains, a red collar, and dark blue eyes

Blizzard - White she-cat with green eyes, black paws and tip of tail, and a green collar

Shadow - Black tom with white paws and muzzle, purple eyes, and a blue collar

Scourge - Small black tom with one white paw on his right front leg, pale, icy-blue eyes, a torn left ear, and a collar studded with teeth from cats and dogs

Bone - Huge, broad shouldered, muscular, battle-scarred black and white tom with long, muscular legs, green eyes with a scar in between them, and a rainbow collar studded with teeth from cats and dogs.

Cream - Kind, elderly, orange she-cat tabby, with jade-green eyes and white paws, tip of tail, and belly


	2. The Prologue: The Trio of the Abandoned

During a pitch black night lit up merely by the cold moon, a small, obsidian black feline lay on top of a dumpster, his purple collar wrapped around his neck studded with dog and cat teeth seemed to show it's presence better during night time. His white right-paw lay outstretched in front of him in an awkward position. The feline lay motionless, as if he was dead, depending on the slow rise and fall of his flank to show his breathing and that he was alive. The small, silent sounds of steps slowly grew towards the feline on the dumpster. The black tom quickly rose to his paws, his eyes flickering open, revealing his ice cold, blue gaze. He flickered his ears towards the sound, and noticed a black and white cat, with a rainbow collar studded with teeth like his, padded out of the shadows with what looks like multiple scraps of fur carried in his jaws.

The cat's jade-green eyes stared up to the other feline. "What is it that you want, Bone?" Growled the black one. "I hate getting interrupted in my sleep." Bone looked straight into the intimidating, dark gaze up at the small feline. "Forgive me Scourge, but I just woke up with three kits right in front of me." He gently put down three kits that were in his jaws; the largest, but still small, was a black kit with white paws and a white muzzle, with a blue collar wrapped around it's neck, the smaller one was a snow white feline with black paws and tip of the tail, with a green collar, and the smallest was another white one, with black stripes and a red collar. All of the kits' eyes were closed. "So what do I do with them?" Bone asked. "Kill them, add them to Bloodclan, I honestly don't care." Growled Scourge coldly. Bone nodded and disappeared into the shadows again.

**This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect a lot. I'm kinda new, so if you know a few pointers and advice, please let me know, because I really need the advice. ^_^" thanks! I'm not done yet, by the way. :D**


	3. Naming the Kits

The following morning, Bone woke up and saw the three kits still next to him. He snorted in frustration. "I was hoping those stupid kits would wander away..." He growled to himself, before shrugging and lifting the kits up. He watched in amusement as they struggled away from his grasp and climbed onto his back instead. Bone smiled at the adorable litter of kits, before stretching his back. He noticed an elderly she-cat tabby walked up to him.

"Who's the lucky she-cat?" Giggled the tabby, her green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Wait, what?" Asked Bone in confusion.

"Those are _your_ kits, right?" The she-cat asked.

"No, no! You're getting the wrong idea! I just found these clumsy lumps of fur in front of me in the middle of the night." Bone explained.

The she-cat let out a small bit of laughter, before examining the kits. Two of them jumped up and swiped her with their small paws, as if their claws were unsheathed, except the smallest one.

"Those two look like fighters!" mewed the tabby, before looking at the smallest kit.

"This one looks like a shy one." The elderly tabby rose her head up and looked at Bone.

"Do they have names?" She asked. Bone shook his head.

"Do they need one?" He responded.

"All cats need names, you know!" She hissed playfully. They both looked at the three kits.

"How about the biggest one named Shadow, the middle one named Blizzard, and the smallest one... Hm.." Meowed Cream. "Stain? That's what his stripes look like." Suggested Bone. "Yes, that's a _perfect_ name for him!" She nodded in approval.

"So Bone, you probably don't know me. I go by the name Cream." She meowed, smiling at him. Bone looked at her, suddenly he realized he wasn't acting like himself at all. He seemed to have a bit of sympathy for the kits. "Well, I better get going..." He meowed, before padding off, leaving the kits behind for her. "You forgot the kits!" Yowled Cream, before looking down at them, as they looked up at her. "Well, I guess I could care for you guys just for a bit..." She meowed, before curling around the kits and grooming them gently.

**Eh? Eh? What do you think? :D Reviews would be very nice, thanks!**


	4. Cream's Kit-Sitting

Cream looked down at Shadow, Blizzard, and Stain. "Well, young ones, how about some prey?" Cream meowed. The kits mewled and kneaded at Cream's stomach. She let out a small chuckle. "Kits, I don't have any milk, I'm sorry. I'll ask one of the she-cats here that do, how about that?" Meowed the elderly feline, looking down at the kits. She picked them up and came across a mother letting her kits suckle.

"Excuse me, but these kits need milk. would you kindly share some?" Asked Cream.

The mother looked up at the elderly feline and glared in disgust. "Why should I? I don't even know who you are! I'm not going to waste milk on those scraps of fur with a choice of feeding my own kits!" She hissed coldly. "My kits here are nice and strong. They deserve to have milk to keep their strength up!"

Cream shot a cold, disgusted gaze that pierced into the she-cat. "You're a sickening, cruel, pathetic excuse of a cat!" Hissed Cream, before slinking away.

"That mother doesn't deserve kits..." She grumbled to herself,looking down at the kits. "I'm so sorry..." Mewed Cream, before going into her den, grabbing some chicken she had stashed away, and pushing it in front of the kits. "Try this, it's kind of tough, but it's good." She encouraged. The kits sniffed at the chicken, before taking a small nibble at it. Their eyes lit up with approval, and they dug into the piece of meat hungrily. Once they were full, the chicken was filled with small bite marks, half eaten. Cream chuckled and ate the rest happily, looking down at the kits. "Now let's go find Bone." She meowed. She walked up to the entrance of Scourge's dumpster, and saw Bone.

"You left your kits here." Meowed Cream in concern, prodding the kits towards Bone.

He looked slightly surprised."I don't want them! You can have them!" He hissed, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"I know you want them, Bone." Cream teased.

Bone rolled his eyes. "Okay, you got me." Snorted Bone. "I just want to see what would happen if kits that were raised by others would turn out stronger if they had the whole Bloodclan supporting them." Bone looked at Cream. "We could make a stronger Clan if that happened, possibly." Bone curled his tail around the kits, not letting them out of his sight.

"_You_ only look after them just to do an experiment to make Bloodclan stronger," Cream mewed. "They deserve affection from the _heart_."

"Why don't you look after them instead?" Snorted Bone, before pausing. "Nah, you'd only make them soft and weak like a kittypet."

Cream looked at Bone in disgust. "I would not!" Cream hissed.

"Oh, whatever. Shoo way, you wouldn't want to be in front of _Scourge_ now, would you?" Bone cackled. Cream's fur stood on end, her green eyes filled with fear. She immediately scurried off, tail in-between her legs. "Hmph." Bone snorted, before looking down at the kits. "Well, it's you an me now, you lumps of fur. Let's get training!" He commanded.

**I kinda wished I didn't add Cream. She's kind of altering the story... Oh well, thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. A Dog and it's Food

**I want to thank lucky333123 for the kind push to keep me up and running! I felt like making these chapters were pointless, since the lack of reviews make me think nobody reads this stuff. I do not mean to beg, but for me, more reviews mean more chapters! Thanks for reading~!**

A moon later, Bone was still training the kits. "Step lively, fools! If you don't, you're going to meet my blow!" Hissed Bone. He had his claws unsheathed, jabbing them towards the three kits, who dodged them continuously. They were slightly scarred from training. Blizzard had her left ear torn, Shadow had a scar next to his violet eyes, while Stain had a scar between his blue eyes and three claw marks scored across his chest. "Okay, that's enough for you scraps of fur." Bone announced, watching the kits sigh in relief. The three trudged away, in search of food. "Training is _hard_!" Exclaimed Shadow. "At least we're gettin' stronger." Added Blizzard. "Well, accordin' to Bone." Stain struggled to catch up with his brother and sister. "I feel so tired!" Huffed Stain. Blizzard and Shadow ignored their smaller brother. The trio continued padding down alleyway after alleyway. "Hey, look, a super big stash of food!" Blizzard pointed out, her muzzle pointing at a dumpster with a massive dog in front of it. "But there's a _dog!_" Stain stammered, shaking. "Yup, and _you're _fetching it for us." Shadow mewed. "Say what?!" Stain squeaked. "_And _you'll be VERY happy to do it." Blizzard added sternly, showing her small, developing claws that were sharper than any of her siblings. Stain sighed, about to protest, but said nothing. Hopping onto a fence, he stalked closer and closer towards the canine, as he felt more and more scared. It was still asleep. Hopping onto the dumpster, he grabbed a hold of the black sack inside of it. Struggling to pull it out, it suddenly released and caused Stain to lose balance, watching in horror as the bag fell to the ground and dropped with a loud, crash noise. Stain fell backward on top of the sack, looking up at the dog that was directly beside him. It's ears perked up, and its head raise. Looking at Stain only for a second, its droopy, slobbering mouth bared its teeth, showing its razor sharp, yellow teeth as it let out a menacing growl. Stain squeaked in fear, his fur standing on end as he stood there, petrified. "Come on, mouse-brain, give us our food!" Hissed Shadow in the distance, with Blizzard yowling in agreement. Stain quickly grabbed the bag and hauled it away as he fled, but its weight slowed him down. Using all his strength, he tossed it over to his siblings, who grabbed it and hauled it to safety. Stain, on the other hand, was grabbed by the dog and felt its teeth sink into his sides as he yowled in pain. His siblings came back with Bone, who looked at Stain in surprise. Jumping onto the dog's back and raking his claws down. The dog yelped in pain and dropped Stain, before growling and trying to turn around to catch bone. Circling around blindly, like it's chasing after it's tail, it started to turn towards a wall, and before it knew it, the dog slammed it's head into a brick wall and was knocked out. "Pathetic..." Thought Bone, as he turned to look at the giggling kits. "What were you doing, Stain!?" Bone hissed. "He said he wanted the big stash of food where the dog was." Lied Shadow. "We tried to stop him, but he said, 'No! I'm goin' to get us some food!'" Added Blizzard, backing her brother up. Stain squeaked in protest, "But, you told me to-" "Enough!" Snarled Bone. He looked at Stain in the eye, and looked up and down at him. "Blizzard, Shadow, you go somewhere else. Stain, you're staying here with me." He growled sternly. Shadow and Blizzard both trotted away, looking back at Stain and sneering at him. "They told me to get it for them! I didn't want to, but she _threatened_ me!" Stain explained. Bone just shook his head. "You're a fool for doing that, but I'll let you off pretty easily. I don't want you to go complaining that you got in trouble and not pay attention to training." Hissed Bone. He looked at the gash on Stain's side, which was trickling with blood. "We train again tomorrow, and this time, Scourge is going to see your progress." "Really?! I've never met Scourge, but I've always wanted to see him!" Stain mewled excitedly, jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't wait to show how strong he was. Trotting off after his siblings, he just couldn't _wait_ to tell the news.

**Oh boy, who else wants to see how Scourge will react to then? Remember, reviews mean next chapter!**


End file.
